Two Soul (Yongguk X You)
by chillabell
Summary: my 1st BAPxOC story (Yongguk X You), hope reader-nim enjoys it :)
1. Prologue

**Prolog**

Sebuah jarum bergetar diantara angka yang mendekati kecepatan maksimum, musik keras mengalahkan suara mesin yang dipacu. Keadaad diluar tidak terlalu penting, semua orang tertinggal dengan kepala bergeleng - mereka berpikir apakah pengemudi yang melesat itu sudah kehilangan akal atau entah hanya memamerkan kebolehannya menyetir. Tapi pengemudi itu tidak tampak gila, ia terlihat cukup tenang dan berkonsentrasi diantara suara bising dan membelah angin. Yup, kau mengemudikan mobil tersebut, sendirian dan tanpa ekspresi.

Isi pikiranmu dipenuhi kepenatan, karena tidak bisa melihat titik terang maka kau hanya sedikit melarikan diri dengan mengkonsentrasikan dirimu pada hal lain. Gerbang tol terlihat dari kejauhan, kau menghela nafas panjang mengingat setelah ini kota akan dipenuhi dengan kendaraan lain dan kau tidak bisa memacu mobilmu seperti saat ini. Kembali ke hari-hari menyebalkan, bertemu orang-orang yang entah kawan atau lawan, kembali ke rutinitas yang membosankan.

 **"Astaga!",** kau menginjak rem dan membanting setir.

Selang beberapa waktu, kau membuka matamu dan mendapati dirimu berbaring diatas aspal hangat, bau ban terbakar membuatmu merasa mual dan suara bising ambulans dan polisi seakan-akan memecahkan kepalamu. Polisi-polisi tersebut nampak mengeluarkan korban kecelakaan dari dalam mobil yang hancur, tim medis datang membantu dan membawa korban itu dengan tandu, mereka nampak amat sibuk.

 _"To..long..."_ , katamu berusaha mengambil perhatian mereka

Posisimu tidaklah jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan, kau hanya bisa merasakan sakit sekujur tubuhmu dan darah mengalir keluar. Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa tak seorang pun sadar kalau kau juga terluka, kenapa mereka hanya melewatimu seolah-olah tidak peduli. Apakah mereka sedang menghukummu karena kau pelaku dari kecelakaan tersebut?

Semua kendaraan pergi meninggalkanmu, keadaan menjadi sunyi dan tenang dimana hanya terdengar suara angin. Rasa sakit, mual, dan pusing pun sudah menghilang - tapi kau tetap berbaring dijalan tol tersebut.

"Hei", seorang pria mendekatimu, akhirnya seseorang melihatmu

"Kau!..."

Pria itu berpostur tegap dan berwajah sendu, ia membantumu bangkit dari aspal yang kotor tersebut dan memberikan sapu tangan agar kau bisa membersihkan bekas darah yang menodai wajahmu. Kau menepis sapu tangan itu dan menatap tajam pria itu, malah kau mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menarik kerah bajunya.

"Maafkan aku", ucapnya

"Kamu...gara-gara kamu...!", kau melepaskan tarikkanmu, kau baru sadar seharusnya sekarat dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhmu. "..aku tidak merasakan sakit...bagaimana mungkin..?"

"Kau tidak akan merasakakan apa pun, karena...", dengan berat pria itu menyatakan, "kamu bukan manusia"

"Apa!?", geram, tanganmu meluncur dan menampar pria tersebut - terasa sakit, "Bo..Bohong... tanganku sakit saat memukulmu, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit... kau pasti bohong!"

* * *

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk pembaca yang menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat karya pertama Chilla.

Sebenarnya karya ini sudah pernah Chilla publikasikan diwebsite lain dengan bahasa Inggris, tapi melihat juga nggak kalah menarik sebagai tempat berkarya, Chilla mempublikasikan cerita ini sekali lagi dengan menerjemahkan ke bahasa Indonesia.

Chilla berharap cerita ini bisa mengibur reader-nim, review untuk masukan juga Chilla nantikan selalu

Nah, sampai disini dulu salam pembuka dari Chilla - mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam cerita ataupun pesan singkat ini.

Terima kasih dan selamat membaca -^^-


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kau tidak akan merasakakan apa pun, karena...", dengan berat pria itu menyatakan, "kamu bukan manusia"

"Apa!?", geram, tanganmu meluncur dan menampar pria tersebut - terasa sakit, "Bo..Bohong... tanganku sakit saat memukulmu, aku masih bisa merasakan sakit... kau pasti bohong!"

Kau berlari menjauhi pria itu, berjalan melewati gerbang tol sambil memperhatikan sekitar. Setiap kali kau berjalan melewati seseorang, mereka tampak tidak bergeming dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Dengan penampilan acak-acakanmu, kau memberanikan diri menyapa, berbicara, memanggil, sampai berteriak. Tak seorang pun memperdulikanmu.

"Percuma saja... kita tidak terlihat oleh mereka", pria itu muncul dibelakangmu, ia nampak resah dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang bising oleh aktivitas padat manusia.

"Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku!? Mau kupukul lagi!?", kau berteriak jengkel

"...aku..hanya khawatir", kata pria itu, wajahnya tampak baik-baik saja walaupun setelah ditampar.

"Khawatir apa!? Dasar pembunuh... kalau saja kau tidak muncul..."

Setelah mengalami cukup banyak tekanan dan shock, kau mulai menangis seperti anak kecil. Karena tak seorang pun dapat melihat ataupun mendengarmu, kau menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Selang beberapa waktu, air matamu tidak keluar lagi. Pria itu masih ada, ia berdiri tak jauh darimu dengan wajah sedih.

"...namaku Bang Yongguk", ucap pria itu, sekali lagi menawarkan sapu tangannya

Kau mengambil sapu tangan itu dan menggunakannya kali ini, "...Jung Yunhye..."

"..aku tidak bermaksud mencelakakanmu, aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Minta maaf tidak membuatku kembali! Menyebalkan!", ucapmu kasar, ia menunduk menyesal. "..kalau begitu, kenapa kau berdiri ditengah jalan!"

"..aku tidak tahu", ucapnya, masih menunduk

"Hedeh...! Lalu bagaimana kau tahu kalau kita bukan manusia lagi, lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan kalau sudah begini!", kau menggigit jarimu lalu sekali lagi menatap wajah pria sendu itu, "Apakah kau juga mengalami kecelakaan dijalan itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku selalu berada disana tanpa alasan yang jelas", ucapnya, "Aku tidak mengingat apapun selain namaku"

Tidak ingat apa pun? Apakah karena dia bukan manusia maka ia lupa siapa dirinya?

Akankah aku seperti dia juga? Bergentayangan karena kematianku tidak kuinginkan?

Apakah aku ingin mati? Apakah aku ingin tetap hidup?

"Argh!", kau mengacak-acak rambutmu, "Aku tidak mau melupakan semuanya!"

"Kamu mau kemana?", tanyanya dengan mata memelas

"Aku ingin pulang", jawabmu

"Pulang? Maksudmu...", Yongguk nampak bingung tapi ia terus mengikutimu

Kau berjalan cukup jauh, tapi kau tidak merasa lelah, matahari terik dan polusi udara tidak mengganggumu sama sekali, kau bahkan tidak merasa lapar atau haus. Memasuki wilayah yang mulai kau kenali, dengan mudah kau melihat gedung tempat tinggalmu - sebuah apartment tua dengan uang bulanan yang cukup murah. Kau tinggal dilantai 3, dengan kamar yang jauh dari lift.

"...", Yongguk melihat keselilingnya yang berantakan, apartement itu tidak ditinggali siapa pun selain Yunhye.

"Tch...maaf saja, dirapikan berapa kali pun pasti akan berantakan lagi", katamu ketus

"Ini keluargamu?", tangan Yongguk meraih sebuah foto keluarga

"Yah~ Yah~ bisa dibilang seperti itu", kau membuka kamar tidurmu, lalu menghentikan dia saat dia akan mengikutimu lagi, "Aku mau istirahat, jadi jangan ganggu aku"

"Istirahat? Kita tidak bisa merasa lel...", kau menutup sebelum Yongguk selesai bicara, "Uhh... baiklah..."

Memang benar saat ini kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun, lebih cocok dikatakan butuh privasi dari pada beristirahat. Saat kau meraba ranjangmu, rasanya lembut dan warna cerahnya menenangkan jiwa membuatmu dengan segera merebahkan diri dan mencoba bernafas dengan santai.

Ditengah-tengah waktu santaimu, kau bisa mendengar cukup jelas percakapan diluar kamar. Entah bagaimana tapi seseorang sedang bicara dengan Bang Yongguk. Merasa terganggu, kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ranjangmu untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar.

"Hey!...", kau terkejut melihat sosok anak kecil berambut ikal diapartmentmu, "Siapa dia!?"

"Umm... dia Choi Junhong, sejak kita sampai disini dia sudah mengekori kita", jelas Yongguk

"Oh! Noona!", anak itu melompat dari kursi, ia nampak sangat senang bertemu denganmu. "Noona selalu menyapaku, bagaimana mungkin Noona tidak ingat padaku!?"

Setelah melihat senyuman anak itu, kau akhirnya ingat. Dia adalah anak yang tinggal di Lantai 4, kalian tidak pernah berbicara atau melakukan apapun yang spesial semasih hidupnya. Umurnya sekitar 4 tahun, orang tuanya lalai ketika menjaganya sehingga ia terjatuh dari balkon dan meninggal seketika. Walaupun kau tidak berhubungan dengan kejadian tersebut, kau cukup turut merasa menyesal karena anak semuda dia kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kau pasti... anak yang tinggal di Lantai 4", kau tersenyum kembali pada anak itu

"Yeah! Akhirnya Noona mau berbicara denganku", jari anak itu mengarah ke Yongguk, "Apakah Hyungnim ini pacar baru Noona?!"

"Apa!? B..bukan!", kau terkejut, bagaimana mungkin anak kecil tahu soal pacaran

"Sungguh? Lalu kenapa dia ada disini?", tanya anak itu

"Kami hanya teman", ucap Yongguk ramah, "Seperti Junhongie, hanya Yunhye-Noona yang menyapa Hyung"

Junhong mengangguk seolah-olah ia menerima perkataan Yongguk, mereka menemani Junhong bersenang-senang sebentar dengan menggambar diatas kertas-kertas yang sudah berserakan dari awal. Mata Junhong mengarah ke jam dinding yang menunjukan hampir pukul lima sore, ia berpamitan dan berlari kembali ke apartmentnya di Lantai 4. Kau menghela nafas panjang, Yongguk terus memperhatikanmu dan menyusun pertanyaannya.

"Apakah anak itu tahu dirinya sudah...meninggal?", tanya Yongguk

"Entahlah... aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama dia tinggal disini walaupun tubuhnya sudah dikubur", kau memijat dahimu

"...tapi aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana anak itu kehilangan nyawanya"

Ditengah-tengah pembicaraan, sebuah suara dari atas membuatmu terbengong. Suara itu seperti suara besi yang sedang diguncang dan dipanjat dengan susah payah, karena suara itu begitu mengusik telinga, kau memutuskan untuk keluar dan berdiri dibalkonmu untuk melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan diatas. Begitu membuka pintu balkon dan melangkah maju, seseorang terlihat terjun dari atas.

"Ti...", kau membatu karena masih memproses apa yang barusan kau lihat

Tubuh kecil dengan baju bergaris-garis, rambut ikal, kulit pucat, tidak salah lagi yang barusan terlewat dimatamu adalah Choi Junhong. Suara tulang-tulang remuk terdengar didetik berikutnya, tepat pukul lima, Junhong terjatuh tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun karena ia tidak menangis kencang ataupun berteriak, ia hanya jatuh dan meninggal begitu saja.

 **"Tiidaaaak!",** kau berteriak histeris

"Yunhye!", Yongguk segera mendekapmu untuk tetap tenang dengan apa yang barusan kau lihat.

"Huhu... tidak mungkin...! Kenapa..!", kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih bahkan membuat kata-kata, perasaan ngeri seolah-olah memakan semua cahaya dihatinya.

"Tenanglah... tenang dan kau akan baik-baik saja...", Yongguk mengeratkan pelukannya

Yongguk melihat kebawah, tubuh anak itu perlahan-lahan berkumpul dan memulihkan wujudnya. Junhong tersenyum pada pria itu, lalu ia bermain sesuka hatinya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Walaupun anak itu nampak ceria, hatinya tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Surat kabar dan gosip yang menyalahkan kelalaian orang tuanya masih menjadi cerita masyarakat, tak ada yang tahu isi hati dan niat anak laki-laki itu sebenarnya.

 **To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Choi Junhong...anak itu akan selalu mengulang cara kematiannya", ucap Yongguk

"Apa!?...", kau terkejut, masih memeluk kedua lututmu dan merasa ngeri.

"Aku melihat beberapa arwah melakukannya, hanya mereka yang bunuh diri terus mengulang cara kematian mereka", jelasnya

"Tak adakah cara supaya mereka berhenti!?...", kau menatap Yongguk yang kemudian hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kau menghela nafas dan berbaring disofa, tak ada yang benar-benar bisa kau lakukan. Saat malam tiba, entah mengapa lingkungan apartmentmu terdengar lebih hidup. Yah, saat kau melihat keluar lagi, tampak banyak sekali aktivitas disekitar apartmentmu - aneh, karena kau selalu merasa sunyi dimalam-malam sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya malam saat kau masih hidup.

"...aku tidak mengingat lingkungan ini begitu ramai", gumammu mengintip

"Lebih baik kalau kau tidak melihat mereka terus", kata Yongguk

"Kenapa?", jawabmu bingung

"Lingkungan ini bukan hidup oleh aktivitas manusia, kau masih belum terbiasa jadi lebih baik tidak usah memperhatikan mereka", jelas Yongguk

Dengan segera kau menutup tirai, merasa tidak cukup aman membuatmu duduk tepat disamping Yongguk.

"...aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini", gumammu, "..tidak, aku memang tidak hidup lagi kan..."

Yongguk tidak berkata apa-apa

"Hei, berapa lama kau bergentayangan sebagai arwah?"

"...Entahlah, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya aku tidak mengingat apapun", ucap Yongguk

"Huft... Oppa-ku pernah bilang, arwah yang terus bergentayangan didunia adalah arwah yang masih memiliki ikatan, seperti rasa penyesalan", jelasmu, "Yah aku juga tak begitu paham, lagi pula aku tidak tahu apa benar ada yang namanya surga atau neraka, adapula yang namanya reinkarnasi~"

"sepertinya saudaramu tahu banyak tentang arwah"

"Yup, mungkin karena matanya bisa melihat arwah", jawabmu, "Selama ini dia pasti ketakutan sedangkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia hadapi, dunia ini...sangat menakutkan".

Malam terasa begitu panjang karena kau tidak dapat tidur dan diluar semakin ramai saja oleh berbagai macam keributan, tawa, tangis, kemarahan. Kau menutup kedua telingamu juga matamu, kau berharap agar mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir. Yongguk mendekatkanmu lebih lagi padanya, ia meletakkan sebuah headset ditelingamu lalu memutar musik dari iPod yang tampak sedikit remuk dari kantungnya.

"...aku selalu membawa benda ini kemana pun, layarnya rusak sebagian tapi masih berfungsi sedikit", ucapnya dengan ramah

"Terima kasih", jawabmu, merasa lebih baik karena mendengar lagu, "Hei Yongguk... kau bilang ini pertama kalinya kau meninggalkan tol, apakah tidak apa kau berada disini?"

"Aku mengikutimu karena merasa bersalah sudah membuatmu seperti ini", gumamnya masih dengan wajah menyesal, "Sebelumnya aku tidak berpikir tentang apapun, tapi saat melihatmu menangis dan kau menamparku...kepalaku terasa lebih jernih..."

"...apakah aku menyakiti otakmu?", tanyamu bingung

"Tidak...lebih tepatnya aku bisa...sadar...aku merasa bingung, bersalah, khawatir, dan memperhatikan sekitarku lebih baik", ia menatapmu dengan tatapan serius "Jadi izinkan aku tetap bersamamu supaya aku bisa merasakan bermacam-macam perasaan lagi",

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat wajahmu memerah, "Dasar...aku belum memaafkanmu, sekarang kau malah merepotkanku"

"...apa kau membeciku? kau ingin aku pergi saja?", ia bergegas bediri

Kau menarik tangannya dan ia terduduk lagi disampingmu, "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan mengikuti dan meninggalkanku yah! Aku tidak mau sendirian, jadi kau harus tetap bersamaku, ini perintah"

Wajah Yongguk yang awalnya selalu muram kini menunjukkan sisi manisnya, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"Tuh kan! Kalian berdua berpacaran!", Choi Junhong muncul dari balkon dan berteriak riang.

"A..!..^%# ", kau menjauh dari Yongguk dan wajahmu memerah

"Karena Junhong anak yang baik, jadi Junhong akan membiarkan kalian berkencan lebih lama! Dagh!", Junhong berlari melalui pintu depan, tampaknya ia bermain dengan anak-anak lain.

Karena ulah anak tersebut yang datang dan pergi seperti badai, kamu merasa suasana ruangan menjadi cagung. Bang Yongguk hanya tersenyum padamu, ia tidak bergeming sehingga kamu seharusnya bisa saja duduk lagi disampingnya.

"...aku pinjam ini! Dan...jangan masuk kamarku!", katamu lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar

-000-

Menerima telepon dari rumah sakit membuat mental seorang pria terguncang, dengan segera ia berangkat ke Seoul tanpa membawa persiapan apapun. Didalam hatinya ia terus berdoa agar adik kesayangannya baik-baik saja, walaupun ia sudah mendapat kabar adiknya sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Begitu sampai dirumah sakit yang menghubunginya, ia berlari ke resepsionis dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku? Dimana aku bisa melihatnya?", kata pria itu terbata-bata

"Mohon berikan nama pasien", kata suster itu dengan formal

"Jung Yunhye", jawabnya segera

"...501", setelah menyebut angka, ia segera berlari.

Rumah sakit memiliki bau khas dengan suasana tenang untuk kesembuhan pasien, tapi beda halnya dengan yang ia lalui. Rumah sakit adalah tempat arwah berkumpul, yang sudah ada lama disana maupun yang baru - ia perlu mengabaikan mereka yang bukan manusia agar tak ada arwah merepotkan yang menempel terus padanya. Ia beberapa kali bertubrukkan dengan suster dan pembesuk tapi tidak meminta maaf, kepalanya hanya diisi dengan rasa khawatir dan tertekan. Sesampai dikamar 501, ia sangat terkejut oleh banyaknya alat bantu yang dipasang untuk menopang tubuhmu agar tetap hidup.

"Yunhye...!", air mata mulai menetes, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut tubuh itu 'kosong'

Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ketempat tidurmu, "Sudah kubilang berkali-kali agar menyetir dengan hati-hati...kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku..."

"Dimana kau, Yunhye... kau tidak akan meninggal sebelum Oppa, kan?..."

-000-

 **To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kebisingan dilingkungan sekitar Apartment lama kelamaan memudar, langit malam mulai berubah seiring terbitnya matahari. Untuk kesekian kalinya kau menghembuskan nafas panjang, satu malam terus terjaga memang tidak melelahkan tapi terasa membosankan karena tidak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan atau rasakan. Yongguk nampak asik dengan membaca buku-bukumu yang berhamburan sementara kau hanya bermalas-malasan karena tidak ada alasan untukmu belajar walaupun hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Matahari semakin meninggi dan suara kehidupan mulai terdengar, kendaraan, anak-anak yang berpamitan untuk pergi kesekolah, dering telepon, gosip antar tetangga, sesekali kau menyimak sesaat lalu menghela nafas lagi karena pembicaraan mereka tidak menarik.

Kau melihat punggung Yongguk dan berpikir apakah ia sudah cukup lama menjadi arwah dan terbiasa tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apakah kau akan seperti dia juga, apakah tidak ada sanak keluarganya yang tahu kalau dia gentayangan.

"Oh!", kau menepuk tanganmu, Yongguk menoleh terkejut, "Kalau Bang Yongguk hanya mengingat nama saja, seharusnya tidak sulit mencari tahu tentang dirimu! Kita ini dijaman modern!"

"...maksudmu?", Yongguk tidak mengerti

"Tsk! INTERNET! Kenapa kita tidak cari tahu tentang dirimu di Internet!? Setiap orang pasti memasukan data dirinya diakun sosial media, dan mudah sekali menemukannya asal kita memiliki namanya!", katamu dengan semangat.

"Mencari tentangku? Untuk apa?"

Kau tak habis pikir dengan pria lemot ini, "Kita akan mencari tahu tentang keluargamu, tempat tinggalmu, atau mungkin ada berita tentang bagaimana kematianmu"

"...tak pernah terpikir olehku"

"Tentu saja, kau hanya menetap dijalanan!"

Kau berjalan keluar dari apartement menuju tempat kau menuntut ilmu, beberapa orang yang kau kenal melewatimu seperti orang lain, tidak menyadari kehadiranmu. Taman diisi oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang asik mengobrol, membaca buku, dan bersantai, mereka terlihat menikmati kehidupan mereka.

"...apa yang kita lakukan disini?", tanya Yongguk

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kita mencari informasi", ucapmu

Sesampai disebuah gedung perpustakaan yang terpisah sendiri dari gedung utama, kau segera mencari-cari buku tentang supernatural, arwah, dunia lain, dan macam-macam buku yang berhubungan dengan keadaanmu dan segera membaca isi buku tersebut.

"...disini sepi sekali", komentar Yongguk

"Entahlah, gedung ini memang selalu sepi", ucapmu lalu mengambil buku selanjutnya, tanganmu bersentuhan dengan tangan seseorang. "Oh"

"Hai", sapa seorang anak laki-laki

"Err...Hai...?", dari caranya menyentuh dan menyapamu tampaknya dia juga arwah

"Ini adalah wilayahku, kau tidak seharusnya masuk kesini tanpa izinku", ucap anak itu yang langsung berwajah asam melihat Yongguk.

"Izin? Ini perpustakaan umum, bahkan selain mahasiswa boleh kok membaca disini", ketusmu

Anak itu tersenyum ketika menoleh padamu, "tentu saja mahasiswi boleh, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu arwah secantik kamu"

"Jadi alasan perpustakaan ini sepi karena kau menggoda perempuan dan mengusir pria", kau merendahkannya dengan tatapanmu

"Tidak seperti itu kok!", pria itu panik, "A..aku senang masih ada arwah yang juga tertarik dengan buku, buku apa yang sedang kau cari? Aku tahu semua buku yang ada disini!"

"Aku mencari buku tentang arwah dan bagaimana caranya supaya kita tidak gentayangan lagi"

"Hmm... buku-buku tentang kita memang tidak banyak, aku juga sudah mencoba beberapa teori dibuku-buku itu", ucapnya, "Tapi kalau kalian tetap ingin membaca aku tidak akan melarang, namaku Yoo Youngjae"

"Jung Yunhye, dan ini Bang Yongguk", ucapmu memperkenalkan diri

Youngjae nampak bersemangat membantumu, ia juga tidak terlihat seperti arwah biasa karena ia bisa menutup pintu dan tirai-tirai dengan satu gerakkan jarinya. Beberapa mahasiswa yang membutuhkan buku tidak jadi masuk karena ketakutan.

"Hmm...", kau menghela nafas, "Hampir semua isi buku-buku ini mengatakan hal yang sama...'Arwah yang masih terikat dengan dunia adalah arwah yang mati penasaran dan dibebani penyesalan', tak ada yang menyebutkan bagaimana kita bisa pergi err...ke alam selanjutnya"

"Yah...aku juga tidak mengerti pedahal aku tidak menyesali apapun tapi aku tetap terkurung di perpustakaan ini", ucap Youngjae bermalas-malasan

"Apakah komputer diruangan ini juga bisa diigunakan?", tanyamu

"Yah, gunakan saja~"

.

[Bang Yongguk]

[Kecelakaan maut Tol A Tanggal XX bulan YY mengakibatkan 5 orang luka-luka dan 1 orang kritis]

[Diduga mengantuk, seorang pria menubruk beberapa mobil]

[...]

[...]

[...]

Mencetak dokumen

.

"Aku tidak merasa mengantuk saat itu", gumam Yongguk

"Bagaimana kamu tahu kalau tidak sedang mengantuk, bukannya hanya nama yang kamu ingat", ucapmu sambil membaca hasil cetak profil Bang Yongguk.

"...tapi aku yakin aku sedang tidak mengantuk", ucapnya sekali lagi

"Yah~ Yah~ Bagus kalau kau mengingatnya, mungkin kalau kita pergi ketempat tinggalmu kamu bisa mengingat lebih banyak lagi", ucapmu

"Apa kalian sudah mau pergi?", Youngjae menatap sedih

"Yup, kami hanya butuh beberapa petunjuk untuk pria ini", katamu menepuk bahu tinggi Yongguk

Kepala Youngjae menunduk, "...semuanya selalu meninggalkanku sendirian...pedahal... pedahal aku terus menantikan kalian..."

Sebuah bayangan hitam muncul dan semakin lama semakin membesar, walaupun hari masih cerah tapi bayangan itu membuat raungan tiu menjadi gelap. Rak buku bergetar dan buku-buku berjatuhan, listrik diruangan tersebut menjadi tidak stabil, Youngjae perlahan-lahan tidak berwujud anak laki-laki lagi.

"Kita harus keluar dari ruangan ini!", kata Yongguk

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin Youngjae melakukan ini semua!? Apakah arwah bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini!?", tanyamu ditengah panik

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, lewat sini!", Yongguk menarikmu, terlambat sedikit bayangan Youngjae bisa-bisa menangkapmu. "Sial, pintunya tidak bisa terbuka!..."

 _"AYo...BErTEmAN...",_ bayangan Youngjae mengancam

"Tsk..!", karena menarik pintu sama sekali tidak berguna, Yongguk menendang paksa pintu tersebut sampai pecah. Ia menarikmu untuk segera keluar dari perpustakaan yang merupakan wilayah juga penjara untuk Youngjae.

 _"KeMBAli..."_ , Youngjae sama sekali tidak bisa keluar satu senti pun dari perpustakaan

"Yoo Youngjae", ucapmu dan Youngjae berhenti meronta untuk memaksa keluar, "Disalah satu buku yang kau berikan...ada secarik surat...kau...sedang menggu Oppa-ku kan?"

 _"...JunG DaeHyun...dia berbohong...dibilang dia akan datang...dia bilang kalau kita adalah teman, dihari kelulusan kita, dia menyuruhku menunggu begitu lama...dia tidak pernah datang"_ , geram Youngjae

"...sekaranga aku ingat, kau adalah mahasiswa yang terkunci di perpustakaan karena menunggu Oppa...kebakaran karena arus pendek listrik...", kau menundukkan badanmu, "Aku minta maaf... hari itu Oppa sedang demam...dia tidak menyangka kau akan terus menunggunya, ia sangat menyesali kematianmu"

"...", Youngjae perlahan-lahan kembali kebentuk asalnya

"Dia sangat menyesal dan terus meminta maaf didepan makammu... dia tidak tahu kalau kau masih ada disini dan terperangkap", kau melanjutkan

Suasana kembali normal walaupun buku-buku masih berserakan, hanya ada kepedihan di wajah Yoo Youngjae. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan kemampuannya, lalu secarik kertas keluar dari sela-sela pintu.

 _._

 _[Kau membuatku menunggu seperti idiot, dasar idiot]_

 _._

"...apakah dia memaafkan Oppa?...", gumammu

"Kurasa dia masih menunggu, bukankah Oppa-mu bisa melihat arwah? Haruskah kita mencarinya dan memberi tahunya?", kata Yongguk dengan ramah, "Janji pria itu harus ditepati"

"...", tatapanmu menjadi kosong, "Aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya dengan wujud ini...dia pasti akan syok...juga sedih..."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Kau menyimpan surat kecil itu lalu menatap Yongguk, "Kita kembali ke rencana awal, kerumahmu"

 **To Be Continue**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Setelah melihat profil Bang Yongguk dengan seksama, kau memutuskan untuk menuju ke stasiun. Pria itu bukan hanya sekedar tinggi, tapi juga lebih tua darimu. Sebelum ia ikut membaca profilnya dan mengusikmu dengan jumlah umurnya, kau segera melipat dan memasukkan data dirinya kekantung. Untungnya ia tampak tidak memaksa ingin membaca tentang dirinya dan hanya mengikutimu.

"Kita mau kemana?", tanya Yongguk

"Ke Incheon, ketempat tinggalmu", jawabmu, "Mungkin kalau kau pulang kau bisa mengingat siapa dirimu dan kenapa kau bergentayangan"

Yongguk tertegun, "...kenapa Yunhye ingin menolongku? Pedahal kau jadi arwah penasaran karena aku.."

"Berisik! Belum tentu juga kau bisa bebas dari pengikatmu dengan dunia ini, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan selain berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh", ketusmu

Yongguk tersenyum.

Waktu berjalan seiring dengan melesatnya kereta yang kau tumpangi dengan cuma-cuma, ini pertama kalinya kau masuk kedalam kereta tanpa membeli tiket. Yongguk terus melihat keselilingnya seperti anak kecil, untungnya ia tidak terlalu hiperaktif dan mengganggumu. Wajah sedih Yoo Youngjae terus muncul dikepalamu, dia tidak dapat keluar dari perpustakaan dan merasa kesepian. Bukan sebuah penyesalan yang mengikatnya, melainkan janji.

Semakin kau memikirkannya, semakin mumet kepalamu. Walaupun menggunakan kereta cukup menghemat waktu tetap saja perjalanan cukup panjang. Kau memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir tentang apa pun dan menutup matamu sebentar.

-000-

"...Yunhye...kembalilah...bangunlah...", Daehyun menggenggam erat tanganmu

Air mata hangat menetes ditanganmu, genggaman hangat dan doa terus mengalir dan penuh pengharapan agar kau segera pulih. Isak tangis Daehyun mengiris hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya, ia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu dan tidak pernah berhenti khawatir. Angka yang menunjukkan detak jantungmu selalu berkurang sedikit demi sedikit setiap harinya, ada kalanya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

-000-

"Yunhye...Jung Yunhye...", Yongguk menepukmu beberapa kali tetapi kau tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia terus memanggil dan rasa takut kau tidak akan bangun muncul, "Yunhye!?'

 **"!",** kau terkejut, "Hei!? Apa lagi masalahmu!?"

"...kita sudah sampai...", kata Yongguk dengan raut khawatir

"Sungguh?... Baiklah, ayo kita turun disini", kau bangkit dari tempat dudukmu dan berjalan keluar dari kereta.

Begitu turun dari kereta, kau segera menghampiri peta yang dipampangkan tidak jauh dari stasiun. Kau mencari-cari alamat yang tertera diprofil Yongguk. Sementara Bang Yongguk terus memperhatikanmu, ia tidak mengerti kenapa arwah bisa tidak sadarkan diri pedahal arwah seharusnya tidak merasakan sakit, lelah, atau apapun.

Kalian berjalan-jalan Incheon dan Yongguk merasa sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengenal lagi daerah tersebut, tanpa mencari petunjuk pun ia bisa tahu kemana mereka seharusnya berjalan. Ia berhenti disebuah rumah minimalis dengan perkarangan yang indah.

"Apakah ini rumahmu?", tanyamu

Yongguk menunduk, ia mulai mengingat kehidupannya, "Bukan, ayo kita berjalan lagi"

"Hoo...ack!", kau terkejut karena lututmu mendadak lemas

"Kau baik-baik saja?!", tanya Yongguk khawatir, ia membantumu berdiri lagi

"...Ya", kau bingung karena tidak merasa menyandung apapun, kakimu hanya lemas sesaat.

"Kau ingin beristirahat?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok", katamu berjalan didepan

Kalian kembali berjalan dan sesekali Yongguk berhenti memandangi lingkungan sekitarnya dan saat ia sibuk mengingat-ngingat kau mencari tempat duduk atau apapun yang bisa disandari, setelah perjalanan yang panjang lain akhirnya ia menemukan rumahnya. Sebuah rumah yang sunyi dan tidak diterangi oleh lampu, tampaknya sudah tidak ditinggali lagi. Ia menuju garasi terlebih dahulu dan menemukan mobilnya yang rusak, ia segera membuka pintu mobil itu dan mencari-cari benda diantara pedal-pedal - tidak ada apa pun disana.

Kau masuk dan melihat lebih baik isi rumah kediaman Bang, semua perabotan ditutupi kain putih dan penuh debu. Tapi ada satu kamar yang masih bersih dan rapi, buku-buku, CD musik, poster-poster masih tertata rapi. Kau duduk disebuah ranjang dan memandangi foto keluarga dimeja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidur. Seorang nenek, ayah, ibu, anak perempuan, dan dua anak laki-laki kembar tersenyum bahagia didalam foto itu, salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu pasti Bang Yongguk pikirmu.

"Jadi Yongguk punya kembaran...tak bisa kubayangkan ada pria lain yang mirip dengannya", gumammu mengejek

"Ini...", kau mengambil sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru laut, saat kau membukanya ada sebuah cincin indah bermata satu.

.

 _'Menikahlah denganku Song Jieun'_

.

"Apakah benda ini yang selalu Yongguk cari?", kau segera berdiri dan ingin memberikannya pada Yongguk, tapi Yongguk sudah ada didepan pintu kamarnya dan melihat cincin itu.

"...aku menemukannya..", kata Yongguk dengan lega juga sedih

Kau memberikan cincin itu kepada Yongguk, anehnya ia tersenyum dengan kesedihan mewarnai matanya. Walaupun nampak sedih, tubuh Yongguk perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan cahaya dan menjadi ringan, ia merasa beban dihatinya terangkat bersama tubuhnya.

"Yunhye, aku sangat berterima kasi..", Yongguk terkejut melihatmu tersungkur dilantai. "Yunhye!?"

"Syukurlah...kau tidak...gentayangan lagi...", ucapmu, dadamu terasa sesak dan sulit bernafas

"Tidak! Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini!", pekiknya, tapi ia semakin menjauh darimu. "Yunhye! Jung Yunhye!"

Ia menghilang menjadi seberkas cahaya.

Dan cahaya itu menghilang.

"Sial...dadaku rasanya sakit...", ucapmu mengepalkan tangan kedadamu, seakan-akan seseorang sedang memukul-mukulinya dengan keras.

"Cahaya...?", kau melihat jari-jarimu bercahaya lalu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang

"Kupikir aku akan terus jadi arwah penasaran... kupikir aku harus tetap terjaga setiap malam...", air mata mulai menetes, "Kalau pria bodoh itu tidak ada dan aku sendirian...pasti sepi sekali...syukurlah"

Dirimu pun menghilang.

 **To Be Continue**


	6. Chapter 5 (Yongguk's POV)

**Chapter 5**

Dengan malu-malu pria itu memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual perhiasan untuk wanita, ia merasa sangat gugup begitu salah satu pelayan toko menyapanya. Ia menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya dengan terbata-bata, membuat pelayan toko perhiasan itu tertawa kecil. Memilih satu cincin diantara banyak cincin sangat sulit, setelah cukup lama ia memandangi mereka - ia akhirnya memngambil salah satu cincin dengan membayangkan jika benda cantik tersebut terpasang di orang yang ia cintai. Ia mereservasi yang paling romantis di Incheon, mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

"...sebentar lagi, kita akan melihat wajah bahagia Jieun", kata pria itu dengan polos, ia menyimpan cincin itu kedalam kotak berwarna biru laut.

Dengan penuh harapan ia menyetir menuju rumah wanita idamannya yang juga sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tiga tahun. Sebenarnya ia ingin memberi tahu kabar gembira kepada adik kembarnya dimana hari ini ia bertekat bulat untuk membawa sang kekasih ke level selanjutnya, tetapi sang adik tidak dimanapun. Mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah rumah dengan pekarangan yang indah, wanita itu tampak merawat bunga-bunga tersebut dengan sepenuh hati. Ia segera turun dan menggenggam erat-erat sekotak kecil cincin, pikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan dan masa depan yang ceria.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada siapapun!", pekik suara yang sangat familiar.

"...kita tidak bisa terus...seperti ini...aku memang mencintaimu tapi...", tangisan wanita membuat pria dengan ekspetasi tinggi itu menjadi khawatir.

Ia segera membuka pintu rumah wanita itu, berharap tak seorang pun sedang menyakiti wanita itu. Tetapi ia salah, dunia seolah-olah kehilangan warna cerahnya. Dihadapannya, ia melihat wanita itu mencium dirinya, tidak - pria itu adalah seseorang yang juga memiliki wajahnya, adik kembarnya. Satu-satunya orang yang tumbuh bersamanya, tertawa, menangis, membuat kesalahan, meminta maaf bersama, orang yang paling mengerti dirinya menatap dengan tatapan tajam juga terluka.

"Y..Yongguk!?", sentak wanita itu terkejut.

"Berapa lama...", pria itu geram, "Berapa lama kalian...sudah bersama dan menusukku dari belakang"

"...Aku juga mencintai Jieun, aku memang mengizinkan kalian berpacaran tapi aku tetap menginginkan dia", jawab pria lain dengan teguh. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hyung mengambilnya dariku"

"Yongnam..!", pria itu mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung memukul adiknya.

Dua orang dengan wajah yang sangat mirip, memiliki darah yang sama mengalir ditubuh mereka, saling bertukar pukul. Wanita itu berteriak memohon agar mereka berhenti saling melukai tetapi kedua saudara itu tidak memperdulikannya.

 **"Aku mencintai Yongnam!",** pekik wanita itu, membuat sang kakak terkejut

"Guhh!", Yongnam mengambil kesempatan dan melempar kembarannya cukup jauh

"...maaf..tapi aku...selama ini..mencintai Yongnam..", ulang wanita itu, "Kupikir tidak masalah bersamamu karena wajah kalian sama...tapi..aku sebenarnya selalu mencintai Yongnam"

Yongguk dengan gemetar berdiri, "...kalian benar-benar...membuatku muak..."

Pria itu membalikkan punggungnya, ia meninggalkan rumah itu dengan perasaan mual, bingung, dan sakit. Air mata mengalir dipipinya yang masih lebam akibat pertengkaran sebelumnya, ia tidak peduli kemana tangannya membawa ia pergi - ia hanya ingin melupakan apa yang barusan terjadi, ia tidak ingin merasa dikhianati adiknya sendiri, ia tidak mau percaya oleh kebohongan yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya, ia mau kembali ke masa dimana semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kotak kecil berwarna biru laut itu tergeser keluar dari kantung dan jatuh kebawah, awalnya ia tidak peduli lagi dan terus menyetir tetapi perasaan sakit yang bercampur aduk dengan kemarahan dan penyesalan membuat ia ling-lung. Ia ingin melihat wanita itu tersenyum seperti setiap kali ia tersenyum padanya, ia ingin adiknya masih disisinya membela dan menyemangati setiap impiannya. semuanya hancur namun hatinya masih tidak rela untuk menerima ilusi juga kenyataan, ia mencari-cari cincin tersebut, ia masih berharap wanita itu mau menerimanya.

Ia terbangun dibawah sinar matahari terik, ia tidak yakin sudah berapa lama ia terbaring, ia juga tidak begitu yakin siapa dirinya - ia hanya bisa mengingat namanya. Pikiran Bang Yongguk selalu kosong tetapi tubuhnya terus menunduk kebawah dan mencari-cari, ia tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya ia cari tapi ia terus dan terus mencari. Ia melihat arwah lain yang memiliki beragam bentuk, ada yang berulang kali melompat dan menubrukkan diri ke mobil yang lewat, ada yang nakal dan bermain-main dengan apapun yang melewatinya, ada pula yang hanya diam menjadi penonton.

Tapi hal-hal tersebut tidak membuat Yongguk bergeming, seolah-olah semua hal didunia tidak berarti. Tubuhnya kembali mencari-cari sampai ia berdiri ditengah jalan dan sebuah mobil amat laju membuatnya tidak membungkuk lagi, suara mesin mobil itu seolah-olah dipenuhi kemarahan, saat ia melihat sang pengemudi - pengemudi itu tampak sedih. Sepercik gambar bagaimana raut wajahnya sebelum kecelakaan timbul.

"Astaga!", pengemudi itu menyadari kehadiran Yongguk dan segera membanting setirnya.

Kecelakaan hebat terjadi, Yongguk pertama kalinya merasa terkejut dan sadar ia telah berbuat jahat pada pengemudi itu. Pengemudi yang juga seorang wanita muda itu tergeletak ditengah jalan, wanita itu telah menjadi arwah penasaran karena dia - rasa bersalah, bingung, dan sedih yang baru membasuh hatinya. Walaupun tidak mengingat apapun, perasaan itu tetap bermunculan dalam alasan lain.

Ia menerima tamparan dari anak perempuan itu, walaupun ia sudah bukan manusia tetapi ia cukup terlihat begitu hidup. Begitu melihat anak itu meninggalkan tol, timbul perasaan khawatir yang membuat tubuhnya mengikuti anak itu. Ia menunjukkan berbagai sisi perasaan manusia lainnya dan Yongguk mempelajari perasaan tersebut.

"Kenapa...kau mau menolongku pedahal aku yang membuatmu..menjadi arwah penasaran"

"Berisik! Siapa juga yang mau menolongmu, aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu luang dan mengenal dirimu!", ketus anak itu.

Walaupun kata-katanya terdengar kasar, tapi niat anak itu membuat Yongguk merasakan kehangatan. Ia tidak hanya sekedar ingin bersama anak perempuan itu, ia juga mulai mengerti dan ingin menjaganya tetap bersinar diantara yang lain.

"Syukurlah..."

"Tidak! Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini!", penglihatan Yongguk semakin tertutupi oleh sinar, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dunia mencampakkannya disaat ia ingin tetap bersama anak itu walaupun sebagai arwah - ia tidak merasa puas sama sekali tapi dirinya tetap menghilang.

"HYUNG!", seseorang dengan wajahnya tampak bahagia melihat cerminannya sadar

"Yonggukkie!~~", seorang wanita menggenggam erat tangannya

"Yunhye... di..mana...", sebut Yongguk dibalik alat bantu pernafasan

"Aku akan memanggil dokter!", Yongnam berlari keluar kamar

"Yonggukkie... Yonggukkie... syukurlah, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun!", tangis wanita itu.

Yongguk menatap wanita itu, ia jadi teringat bagaimana raut wajahnya saat menyebabkan kecelakaan padamu, "...Jieun.. "

Wanita itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah dan malu mengangkat kepalanya.

"cincin itu... maukah kau menerimanya...", Yongguk tersenyum

"..aku... aku akan melakukan apapun... aku bisa meninggalkan Yongnam asal kau sembuh... ini semua salahku...", tangisnya, tetapi Yonnguk hanya menantikan jawaban iya atau tidak dari wanita itu, "aku menerimanya..."

Song Jieun mengenakan cincin tersebut dan benar-benar pantas dijari manisnya, lalu Yongnam masuk bersama dokter dan suster - ia melihat jari wanita itu lalu membuang muka. Alat-alat bantu satu per sati dilepas, Bang Yongguk merasa lebih baik setiap harinya dan ia terlihat ceria dengan Song Jieun disisinya. Sampai disuatu hari ia dinyatakan telah menyelesaikan perawatan medis dan sehat kembali, ia membawa Jieun pulang kerumahnya dan mereka bertemu Bang Yongnam.

"Jadi kita benar-benar pindah, apakah barang-barangku juga sudah dikirim kesini?", tanya Yongguk dengan ceria ke ibunya tidak memperdulikan Yongnam yang dibakar api cemburu.

"Tentu saja, ibu bahkan menatanya seperti kamar lamamu", ucap Ibu

"...kurasa ibu tidak perlu melakukannya, aku akan segera membereskan kamar itu dan pergi ke Seoul", kata Yongguk

"Yonggukkie... aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal ini", kata Jieun

"Aku memang ingin memberi tahu kalian sekarang", kata Yongguk

"Tapi kau baru sembuh, apakah tidak bisa kalau kau bekerja di kota ini saja?", ucap ibu khawatir.

"Tidak, justru karena aku sudah sembuh jadi aku ingin mencoba hal-hal baru"

Keluarga Bang tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Yongguk, tapi mereka sadar Yongguk menjadi lebih optimis dan perxaya diri dari sebelumnya jadi orang tua Bang mengizinkannya. Yongguk segera berlari kekamar barunya yang juga akan ditinggalkannya, ia berbaring diranjang dan menikmati waktu santai. Jieun duduk tak jauh darinya dan Yongnam mondar-mandir dikamarnya yang terletak bersebrangan dari kamar Yongguk. Yongguk menarik Jieun dan masuk kedalam kamar Yongnam, kini mereka bertiga saja dalam satu ruangan.

"Apakah kau akan membawa Jieun juga? Apa kau sudah meminta izin orang tuanya?", pertanyaan Yongnam seolah-olah menyatakan ia yang tidak ingin Jieun pergi.

"Tidak dan tidak", jawab Yongguk singkat

"...Yonggukkie..jadi sebenarnya apa rencanamu di Seoul?...", kata Jieun ragu

"Aku punya koneksi dengan seorang teman disana, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya bekerja dikota besar. Dan aku juga sedang mencari seseorang", kata Yongguk

"Seseorang?", tanya Yongnam dan Jieun

"...aku baru mengenalnya tapi dia benar-benar gadis yang menarik"

 **"Gadis!?",** Yongnam dan Jieun bertukar pandangan

"Aku akan segera pergi, tak banyak yang bisa kubawa jadi... kurasa aku tidak akan membawa hubunganku juga, mungkin aku akan terlalu sibuk", kata Yongguk

"Tapi cincin ini... kau sudah mengajak Jieun untuk menikah bukan?", Yongnam bingung

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikan cincin itu padanya, dan Jieun saat itu berjanji akan bersamaku sampai aku sembuh. Aku sudah merasa sangat baik sekarang, kurasa tugasnya selesai"

"Yongukkie!?", kini Jieun bingung

Yongguk memutar matanya, "kalian saling mencintai dan aku sudah memaafkan kalian, jadi berbahagialah selagi aku memulai hidup baru di Seoul"

Air mata menetes dari mata Jieun, ia yang selama ini dihantui rasa bersalah kini menjadi lega. Sementara Yongnam langsung memberikan pelukan erat pada Hyungnya, selama ini ia dibakar kecemburuan dan membutakan persaudaraanya. Sejak menyadari perasaannya pada Jieun, ia sadar ia telah mengkhianati Hyungnya dan tidak bisa mundur, ia sangat menyesal begitu tahu Yongguk kecelakaan setelah bertengkar dengannya.

"Kuharap kau juga bahagia, Hyung... maafkan aku... maafkan aku ya..."

"Ya, dongsaeng"

Dibantu oleh adik kembarnya, ia membereskan kamar barunya. Mobil yang akan dia gunakan adalah mobil baru karena yang lama rusak parah dan tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi, ia benar-benar akan memulai hidup baru. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa arwah juga manusia disekitarnya, tapi kali ini dunianya terlihat lebih kosong karena arwah-arwah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sesampai dijalan besar terakhir menuju Seoul, hatinya menjadi gugup. Ia masih tidak tenang dengan caranya meninggalkanmu yang sedang nampak tidak sehat walau sebagai arwah, ia bertanya-tanya apakah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau ada dijalan ini atau kau ditempat yakin bahwa siapa pun dilarang berhenti dijalan tersebut, tetapi salah satu mobil yang terus menerus mengeluarkan asap dari mesinnya pasti membuat pengemudi mau tidak mau berhenti. Pengemudi itu adalah seorang wanita.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nona?", tanya Yongguk dengan ramah, lalu detak jantungnya seperti telah menginjak gas ketika melihat wajah wanita itu.

"...tidak, pergi sana", katanya ketus

Yongguk merasa geli dengan gelagat lawan bicaranya, "Sepertinya seseorang perlu mendereknya ke tempat servis - aku mempunyai tali"

"Kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu! Aku sudah memanggil orang lain kok!", kata wanita itu kesal dengan mobilnya, ia menendang mobil itu dengan kakinya yang nampaknya belum benar-benar pulih. "Aw!"

Yongguk menangkap wanita yang kehilangan keseimbangan itu, "...ada kalanya seseorang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain", Wanita itu berdiri tegap lagi, "Jadi...berapa lama orang yang kau panggil itu akan datang?"

"...30 menit, 1 jam, 2 jam...Entahlah!...", wanita itu menjadi gagap karena malu ditangkap oleh orang asing.

"Kurasa bantuan dariku akan lebih efektif", kata Yongguk dengan optimis, ia segera mengambil tali dan memasangkannya pada kedua mobilnya, "...namaku Bang Yongguk"

"Jung Yunhye"

Kalah berargumen, wanita itu akhirnya setuju untuk menerima bantuan dari Yongguk. Mereka berdua memasuki Seoul dengan perbincangan ringan dimana Yongguk tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena senang sekali melihat gadis ketus yang duduk disebelahnya begitu hidup.

 **-END-**

* * *

Chillabell:

So...jadi cerita FanFics Two Soul sudah mencapai final

Terima kasih sudah membaca karya Chilla

Nantikan karya-karya lain Chilla dan silahkan memberikan reviewan anda

terima kasih ^^


	7. Side Story (DaeJae)

Daehyun begitu bahagia begitu melihat adik satu-satunya membuka matanya, ia terus menyerang adiknya dengan kemarahannya lalu memaafkan adik bodohnya itu dengan pelukan hangat. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau menjadi kakak yang buruk, ia selalu khawatir, selalu mengingatkan dan menasihati. Selang beberapa minggu, adiknya nampak sudah lebih baik dan hanya perlu sedikit pemulihan pada kakinya yang cidera saja. Ia akhirnya bisa merasa sedikit lega sambil melihat adiknya yang sedang terapi dari kejauhan.

"Jung Daehyun-ssi", seorang suster menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak layak pakai lagi - pakaian adiknya saat kecelakaan, "Ini adalah pakaian nona Yunhye saat kecelakaan, sepertinya ia menyimpan surat yang seharusnya ditujukan padamu"

"Terima kasih", Daehyun mengambil surat kucel itu

 _[Kau membuatku menunggu seperti idot, dasar Daehyun idiot!]_

Mata Daehyun melebar melihat tulisan itu, ia jelas sekali mengenal bentuk khas tulisan seseorang. Ia langsung berlari munuju adiknya yang tengah berlatih.

"Yunhye! Darimana... darimana kau mendapat surat ini!?", tanya Daehyun

"Surat? Apaan tuh, memangnya aku pernah memiliki benda seperti itu?", ejek adiknya melihat surat kucel itu.

Daehyun tertegun, "...aku akan pergi sebentar, lanjutkan latihanmu dan makan obatmu dengan benar"

"Ya~ Ya~", jawab adiknya

Daehyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung bergegas pergi kesuatu tempat yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia kunjungi.

Anak itu selalu membaca buku dan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, entah hujan, badai, atau cerah - anak itu hanya terpaku pada tulisan-tulisan didepannya saja. Sedangkan Jung Daehyun adalah anak yang tidak suka belajar, ia lebih suka bermain dengan teman-temannya, berbuat ulah, dan menarik perhatian banyak orang untuk kesenangan.

"Baiklah, karena kita tidak suka dengan Dosen Park bagaimana kalau kelas hari ini kita kosongkan saja!", Daehyun melanturkan ide nakalnya, "Ayo kita bermain bowling!"

Semua mahasiswa tertawa dan tertarik dengan idenya, mereka pun segera bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari kampus. Melihat mahasiswa satu per satu sudah keluar dari kelas bahkan melalui gerbang, hanya tinggal Daehyun dan si kutu buku.

"JaeJae! Ayo kita pergi!", sapa Daehyun kepada anak itu, Daehyun bahkan membuatkan nama aneh untuk orang yang jarang berkomunikasi dengannya.

"...", Youngjae tidak peduli dan tetap duduk dikursinya

Daehyun melompat dan duduk diatas meja belajar Youngjae, ia juga merebut dan menutup buku tersebut.

"Kembalikan", kata Youngjae dingin

"Ayo lah! Akan lebih baik kalau kita semua pergi bersama!", Daehyun mengacuhkan tatapan dingin Youngjae, kali ini ia mengambil tas Youngjae yang cukup berat oleh buku-buku.

"Hei! Kembalikan!", Youngjae geram dan segera mengejaar Daehyun

Daehyun berlari dengan semangat, saat ia menoleh kebelakang ia melihat Youngjae berhenti seolah-olah menyerah dan tidak peduli. Karena terlalu memperhatikan anak itu, ia tidak melihat kemana ia berlari dan menubruk Dosen Park. Dosen berbadan besar dan bermulut pedas, bagi mahasiswa ia adalah monster yang bisa meremukkan nilai dan raga.

"Hai Pak...", Daehyun menyapanya dengan cagung

"Kelas akan dimulai, cepat kembali kekelas!", kata Dosen tersebut

Daehyun berbalik dan berlari kecil, begitu Dosen Park menyadari kelasnya kosong ia segera menarik tangan Youngjae untuk berlari denganya. Amarah Dosen Park terdengar satu kampus tapi Daehyun tetap keras kepala untuk membolos. Setelah berlari tanpa henti, akhirnya ia sampai ditempat arena bowling - dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

"Lama sekali Daehyun!", kesal salah satu mahasiswa

"Yah~ Maaf, maaf, kita hampir tertang Dosen gorila itu tahu", kata Daehyun, Youngjae masih terengah-engah karena berlari terus - ia jarang berolah raga.

Teman-teman Daehyun menariknya kedalam lingkaran kecil diluar jangkauan Youngjae, "Hei, untuk apa kau membawa si kutu buku segala! Bikin mood jadi tidak bagus saja"

"Dia kan teman sekelas kita, lagi pula aku yang mengusulkan kita semua untuk membolos", kata Daehyun dengan polos, "Lebih ramai lebih baik"

Yoo Youngjae duduk diam dan mengambil buku lagi dari tas yang akhirnya dilepaskan Daehyun, ia tampak tidak peduli dengan tawa ria teman-teman disekitarnya. Sementara Daehyun terus bermain dengan teman-temannya, ia tidak pandai memainkan bowling tapi tetap bisa membuat teman-temannya tertawa. Setelah lelah ditertawakan, ia menyerah dan beristirahat sebentar disamping Youngjae.

"Ah...lelah sekali...", keluh Daehyun

'Kalau lelah seharusnya kau tidak usah bermain', pikir Youngjae

"Tapi menyenangkan sekali! Aku akan tunjukkan kalau aku bisa menjatuhkan semua pin dilain waktu!", kata Daehyun dengan sisa energinya

'Paling-paling kau akan meleset lagi', gumam Youngjae lagi dalam pikirannya

"Youngjae, kau juga jangan baca buku saja, ayo coba!", kata Daehyun

"Tidak", jawab Youngjae

Yoo Youngjae nampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan hal-hal lain diluar bukunya, sementara Daehyun terus mencoba menarik perhatian anak itu. Daehyun terus menerus berbuat ulah dan melibatkan Youngjae didalamnya, mereka pun jadi terkena hukuman bersama juga melakukan hal-hal nakal atas dua nama. Youngjae yang tadinya cuek sedikit-demi sedikit menunjukkan sisi lainnya, ia pertama kali marah dengan Daehyun disemester tengah - semua mahasiswa terkejut mendengar suara lantang Youngjae.

"...aku hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu...tapi kalau aku benar-benar keterlaluan...aku minta maaf", Daehyun menunduk dan bersuara menyesal, tampaknya ia juga terkejut.

"...Tsk!", Youngjae menutup bukunya sendiri, "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu begitu saja, berikan Pilox itu!"

Kini Youngjae menggambar sendirian diantara gambar-gambar lain didinding belakang gedung yang terus meneruks jadi korban coret-coretan. Ia menulis nama Daehyun dan menambahkan kata 'bodoh' setelahnya. Ia menaruh pilox tersebut dan puas, tulisannya ternyata cukup bagus walaupun hari itu pertama kalinya ia mencoret dinding.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!", mahasiswa disekitar mereka tertawa melihat tulisan besar itu, Daehyun pun tersenyum melihat sisi kekanakkan Youngjae yang akhirnya keluar.

"Aku bisa menulis lebih baik darimu!", Daehyun mengambil pilox dan mulai menulis, teman-teman lain pun mulai saling mengejek didinding - benar-benar menyenangkan.

Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Youngjae menunjukkan berbagai sisi dirinya, pertama kalinya ia terang-terangan mau berteman dengan anak-anak disekitarnya. Hari-hari bahagia itu akan terus berlanjut pikir Daehyun, orang tuanya berencana untuk pindah ke Busan sehingga begitu lulus Daehyun akan pergi bersama mereka. Ia tidak memberitahukannya pada Youngjae yang juga nantinya akan pindah ke Busan bersama keluarganya, ia ingin sekali melihat wajah temannya itu berlinang air mata karena sedih juga bahagia saat mereka bertemu lagi di Busan. Maka ia merahasiakan kepindahannya dan memutuskan saat hari kelulusan, ia akan memberi tahunya kalau mereka tetap bisa bermain bersama saat tiba diBusan.

"...aku harus bertemu Youngjae...kami sudah membuat janji di Perpustakaan", kata Daehyun tengah diruang kesehatan milik kampus, ia pingsan ditengah upacara kelulusan karena demam tinggi.

"Lupakan, anak itu tidak mungkin menunggumu begitu lama", kata ayahnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dimana hampir semua mahasiswa sudah pulang, "Kita pulang, kau butuh istirahat sebelum pergi ke Busan"

Ia beristirahat dirumah dengan penuh cemas, ia mencoba menghubungi Youngjae melalui telepon seluler tapi sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Ia berharap ayahnya benar tentang Youngjae yang tidak terus menunggunya, ia benar-benar ingin menetapi janji dan memberitahukan kabar gembira tersebut.

Daehyun disambut oleh sebuah tamparan keras dari Ibu Youngjae. Ibunya berteriak dan mengutuk Daehyun yang telah menjadi sumber rusaknya anak tunggal keluarga Yoo, bukan hanya menurunkan nilai Youngjae tapi Daehyun juga dituduh membunuh anak mereka. Youngjae menunggu Daehyun sepanjang hari di Perpustakaan, sambil menunggu ia membaca beberapa buku dan tidak mengeluarkan suara - penjaga kampus tidak sengaja menguncinya karena mengira perpustakaan itu kosong. Pada malam hari, terjadi arus pendek listrik yang menyebabkan kebakaran - api memakan kertas-kertas dengan cepat, Youngjae pun tidak bisa menghindar dari api maut karena ia terkunci didalam perpustakaan.

Youngjae menyadari seseorang telah memasuki gedung perpustakaan, ia bersiap-siap diantara rak buku untuk menakut-nakuti orang seperti biasa. Begitu orang tersebut melangkah kedalam perpustakaan, Youngjae segera menunjukkan dirinya dengan wajah mengejek.

"...Youngjae?", Daehyun terkejut

"D...Dae...Daehyun!?", Youngjae juga terkejut

"Youngjae!", Daehyun segera membuka tangannya untuk memeluk sahabat lamanya, tetapi Youngjae bukan manusia sehingga Daehyun hanya memeluk udara dan terjatuh.

"A... Bodoh! Mana bisa kau menyentuhku!", ungkap Youngjae

Daehyun berbalik dan tetap terduduk dilantai, wajahnya menunduk, "Kau..kau jadi seperti ini...karena aku...maafkan aku... maafkan aku..."

"...aku sudah dengar dari adikmu, kau demam tinggi dihari janjian kita", kata Youngjae, ia teringat saat pertama kali ia begitu marah pada Daehyun dan Daehyun menciut seperti anak-anak.

"Tapi tetap saja aku mengingkari janjiku!", kata Daehyun menyesal

"Dan sekarang kau ada disini", Youngjae menjawab, ia sangat senang melihat Daehyun tampak sehat

Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang banyak hal didalam perpustakaan, membincangkan hari-hari bodoh mereka dimana ide Youngjae lebih cemerlang daripada ide Daehyun, hari dimana mereka dikenal sebagai DaeJae pasangan pembuat onar.

"Jadi...setidaknya kau hidup layak dan masih bertingkah bodoh?", ucap Youngjae

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menjadi dewasa yang baik! Aku bahkan bisa membelikan adikku sebuah mobil", jawab Daehyun dengan bangga

"Yah baguslah...", gumam Youngjae, "..kupikir kau akan terus menyesali kematianku dan tidak semangat hidup...tidak bersemangat itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu"

"...tentu saja aku menyesal...kau kan sahabat terbaikku", jawab Daehyun

Youngjae bangkit berdiri dan menatapi matahari yang hendak tenggelam, "...Hah.. kurasa aku tidak akan membuat janji lagi denganmu"

"...", Daehyun ikut berdiri dan memandangi Youngjae mulai bercahaya

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku benar-benar senang melihatmu hidup dengan baik! Carilah sahabat yang lebih baik dari pada kutu buku ini, seseorang yang cukup pintar supaya tidak menunggumu terlalu lama!", Setengah tubuh Youngjae mulai menghilang

"Bodoh! Aku tidak akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik, kau satu-satunya sahabatku dan takkan pernah kulupakan", kata Daehyun, air mata mulai menggumpal dimatanya. "Kenapa juga sih kau apes sekali..."

"Berhentilah menangis, bukankah kau Daehyun si pria sejati yang paling berani didunia ini", Youngjae mengejek, "Jangan menangis lagi supaya aku tidak khawatir lagi", Youngjae menghilang sepenuhnya, "Idiot"

Air mata terus keluar walaupun Daehyun ingin menghentikannya, ia sangat senang bisa bertemu sahabatnya, ia sangat senang sahabatnya tidak menjadi arwah penasaran lagi, ia benar-benar senang juga sedih karena sekali lagi ditinggalkan sahabatnya. Secarik kertas lain terjatuh dihadapannya

[Aku sudah memaafkanmu]

 **-END-**


End file.
